


Hook-up

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;D ;D ;D, Art, M/M, between a wall and a hard place, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Art for "Hookup" by noxsoulmateStory summary: "This was certainly not how Dean had pictured his night going. He had planned to go home with a stranger, get some sex, then leave, no strings attached. What he hadn’t planned was for the hottest guy with the most intense blue eyes to look at him and ask him what he was doing in his boyfriend’s apartment.Or the one where Cas surprises his boyfriend, who’s about to hook up with a confused Dean."





	Hook-up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hookup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756695) by [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate). 



> Art for the lovely fic by noxsoulmate [who said she's going to make it into a trilogy! - go bug her to do it ;) ]

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](delicious-irony.tumblr.com)! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Art on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/160102263173/hookup)


End file.
